Dark Wild Nights
by kyla4
Summary: chapter 3 is up this is what could happen when you go out for a little fun and end up over doing it. pairing of course S+S, E+T,and C+Y
1. Chapter 1

Dark Wild Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 1

It was Wednesday afternoon and Sakura just started home from school. Her friends had gone on a head of her because she had to finish a project for Mr. Terada. But everyone had agreed to meet at the penguin slide in Penguin Park.

Sakura was making her way to the park just as fast as she could on her roller blades. As she went down the paths, Sakura admired the view and thought about everything that had happened in the last four years.

First, Kero appeared out of the Clow Book and turned her life upside down. With having to catch all the Clow cards her life had never been boring. When Syaoran and Meiling arrived card capturing turned into an imaginary rivalry. Well maybe not so imaginary. Both Syaoran and Sakura wanted to capture the cards, only Sakura was open to help. Another thing was that Meiling always thought that Sakura was trying to take Syaoran away from her. That wasn't entirely true. In the beginning Syaoran was only a good friend of Sakura's. But some how along the way he became more.

After the final Judgement, Sakura thought that was that. She thought it was over. Boy was she wrong. Eriol came and her life was turned upside down again. Now she was supposed to turn the Clow cards into star cards. It sounds easy but the problem was that the cards drew their power directly from Sakura's magic and it really tiered her out.

Then came Eroil's test. That had been harder than the final judgement. Part in part because he was a powerful wizard, and the fate of the planet was at state. She got through it. But then Syaoran left.

Sakura gave her head a shake. It did no good to dwell over the past. What's done is done. You can't go back. You can't change anything.

"Sakura," someone called out.

Sakura looked around. She was past the penguin slide and on her was out of the park. She put on the brakes to slow down a little and turned around. She saw Tomoyo, Chihiru, Naoko, and Rika sitting on the swings with Yamazaki standing near by.

"Hi everyone." Sakura said as she coasted up to them.

"Hey where were you? Off in la la land?" Chihiru wanted to know.

"Yeah, sort of." Sakura admitted. "I was strolling sown memory lane."

"Oh," was the only response she got. They all knew that she was thinking about Syaoran and the star cards. Yamazaki, Chihiru, Naoko, and Rika had been told about the cards about a year ago when they started to wonder about the video that they had put on when they were at Tomoyo's house. It had been of when Sakura captured the Power card.

"Anyway," Sakura said cheerfully, "what do you guys want to do this weekend?"

"I heard about this really cool bar," Naoko offered.

"We are to young to be going to a bar, Naoko," Rika said with a sweat drop.

"It's not that kind of bar." Naoko stated. "You have to be 13 to get in and they serve alcoholic free beverages. It is really just a place to go and have a good time."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura said.

"It does," Chihiru agreed. "Why don't we go there on Friday or Saturday night?"

"I think that it should be on Friday night." Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you fight now, but trust me it would be a good night to go." Tomoyo said mysteriously.

"Alright." Sakura said slowly. "Does anyone else have any objection to going on Friday night?"

Everyone just shook their head. No one could think of a reason that they shouldn't go to that bar on Friday.

"Does anyone mind if I were to bring my boyfriend?" Rika asked.

"Ummm . . . Rika, no offence but, it you brought your boyfriend he would look seriously out of place and it would make us look like we need a chaperon." Chihiru said.

"I guess your right," Rika said disappointedly.

"We'll do something with Mr. Terada next weekend." Sakura said sympathetically. "Or maybe you should go out with him alone next weekend."

"Maybe." Rika said. "We haven't gone out by ourselves for a while. We are always going out with you guys."

"Is there anything wrong with going out with us?" Chihiru asked sarcastically.

"No, not really. It's just that sometimes I think that he is a bit intimidated with a whole bunch of young teenagers. He hasn't said anything, but I can tell that that is how he feels." Rika explained.

"So that only enhances Sakura's point that the two of you should have some alone time." Naoko said.

"I guess," Rika said uncertainly.

"So it's settled then," Tomoyo chirped up. "Next weekend you got to find something for you and Mr. Terada to do. And I think that is should be something special."

"How did this all happen?" a startled Rika asked.

Everyone just laughed. In the end Rika joined in as well. All of a sudden Sakura stopped laughing. She looked around the park very carefully. Everyone noticed after a minute and stopped laughing as well.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Having been with Sakura during the tow years when she first captured the cards and then again while she changed them into star cards, she knew that such sudden silences usually meant trouble.

"I fell a very powerful aura coming towards us." Sakura said. "It some haw feels familiar."

"You know," Yamazaki began, "some people. . ."

"Not now," Chihiru said, pulling out a rubber mallet and hit him over the head. "This is no time for your stupid stories."

Sakura gave Chihiru a grateful look before she went back to focusing on the aura. It was strong. Not quite as strong as her's but still fairly strong. It also felt really familiar. And it was coming their way.

"It's almost here," Sakura said looking down the path that she had arrived on.

Everyone looked that way as well. They could hear the footsteps that belonged to the person that Sakura sensed. They were all curious to see who it was.

A minute later they could see the figure. Who ever it was was fairly tall. As the figure drew closer they could make out the features of the person. The figure stopped 15 feet away and smiled.

To Be Continued. . . 

AN. If you have read any of my other stories you'll know that I love cliffhangers. Why should this story be any exception? Hope you like it. Can anyone guess who the figure is? Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Wild Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

A.N. sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I have had to do a lot and haven't had time to type it up. I hope that you like it. So on with the show.

Chapter 2

"Eriol!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here."

"Must I have an excuse to come for a visit, Sakura?" Eriol asked. "Hello everyone."

"Hi," everyone chorused.

"No I guess not Sakura admitted. "But it's not really like you to just up and come to Japan."

"That's true. Maybe I have reasons of my own. That I am not ready to tell people." Eriol said mysteriously.

"Fine, have it your way." Chihiru declared.

Sakura giggled. "How long are you here for, Eriol? Or can't you tell us that?" Sakura teased.

"I'm not sure how long I will be here, but I will be enrolling in your school tomorrow." Eriol said.

"Cool." Sakura said.

"Hey, Eriol," Tomoyo said, a bit timidly, "we are all going to this bar on Friday night. Wanna come?"

"A bar?" Eriol asked as the sun glinted off his glasses.

"Yeah a bar," Naoko said. "You have to be 13 to get in and all of the drinks are non-alcoholic."

"Sounds like fun. Sure I'll go." Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled at his response. Everyone else was happy that he was going as well.

"Hey Eriol, you've grown a bit since you were last here." Yamazaki stated.

"Yeah, I have." Eriol agreed. "I hit a growth spirt about six months ago. And I'm still growing."

"You'll be a giant soon." Sakura said receiving a laugh from everyone. As fun as it has been I've gotto get home. It's my turn to cook supper."

"I'll walk with you Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"I think I will join you as well." Eriol said.

After the short good-byes, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura left the park.

"So how have you been, Eriol?" Sakura wondered.

"All right," replied Eriol. "Things in England have been pretty quiet. How about you two?"

"Things have been quiet around here since you left." Sakura told him. "And with Touya gone things have also been quiet at home."

"Ya, but you miss him all the same." Tomoyo retorted.

"Maybe a little." Sakura admitted.

"Where is he?" Eriol asked.

"He and Yukito moved to Tokyo a while ago." Sakura explained.

"Hmmmmmm," was all Eriol said for a bit. "And what about my little descendant?"

"I haven't heard anything from him since he left a year ago." Sakura said with a blush. (A.N. Sakura and Syaoran haven't confessed their feelings for one another. Yet.)

Eriol and Tomoyo noted this with evil smiles. Tomoyo new both Sakura and Syaoran's feelings towards one another. Eriol on the other hand had not been told about the pair's feelings, however by knowing a few tricks he was able to figure it out. In other words, Tomoyo told him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll talk to him soon," Tomoyo said slyly.

"Maybe." Sakura said doubtfully, not taking any real notice of what Tomoyo was saying or how she said it.

"And how about you, Tomoyo? How have you been?" Eriol wanted to know.

"Well, like Sakura said things have been quiet." Tomoyo said with a slight flush. "And when it is quiet it means that Sakura has no need for me to make her any costumes."

"You really like making all of he battle costumes, don't you." Eriol stated.

"Yes I do. Not only battle costumes but anything I can get her wear. However, making battle costumes is my favorite." Tomoyo informed him.

"Hey, you guys." Sakura called. Eriol and Tomoyo turned around and looked at her, looking only slightly puzzled. "We're at my house."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked around surprised to see that they were in deed in front of Sakura's house. Well Sakura was at her drive way while Tomoyo and Eriol were near the edge of her yard.

"Oh," was the only thing that the blushing pair could say.

"Would you two like to come in for a while?" asked Sakura.

"No thank you, Sakura." Tomoyo said politely. "I should be getting home as well."

"I'll walk you home," Eriol offered.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, going a darker shade of red.

Sakura smiled a little bit at the exchange before saying, "Well thank you both for walking with me. I'll see you both at school tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," was Tomoyo and Eriol's response as they started down the block towards Tomoyo's house.

With a wave, Sakura sprinted up her drive way to her house. When she got to the door she pulled off her roller blades. Sakura then dug in her school bag for her house keys.

Standing up Sakura went to unlock the front door. She was surprised when she found the door already unlocked. With a look around, to make sure no body was around, Sakura released her staff and called on the sword card.

Sakura quietly opened the door and stepped into the house, she paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim interior of the house. When they had adjusted Sakura closed the door and started cautiously into the house all of her senses alert.

After going a few steps into he house she paused again. She had thought that she had heard voices. Listening harder she heard the voices again. They were coming from the den. Slowly she made her way along the hall to the den making sure that she missed the couple floorboards that squeaked.

Sakura was just about to the doorway of the den when she stepped on a floorboard that she had missed. As soon as she did, Sakura froze. The voices from the den also stopped. Fearing an attack Sakura braced herself.

The attack never came. Instead a familiar voice called out. "Sakura is that you?"

Taken by surprise, Sakura nearly fell on her face. Recovering her balance she stepped into the doorway and her eyes confirmed what she already knew.

"Yukito, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

To Be Continued. . . . . .

A.N. soooooooo what do you think??????????? Review and tell me. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Wild Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 3

"Is there something wrong with us being here?" Yukito asked.

"Us? You mean Touya is here too?" asked a very shocked Sakura.

"Yes he is." Yukito said easily. "How else would I have gotten in?"

"Oh right. Soooo...where is Touya?" Sakura wondered.

"He is in the kitchen right now." Yukito explained. Then he took a good look at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, where did you get that sword?"  


"What?" Sakura asked totally puzzled. Then she looked down at her hand and realized that she still had the sword card dispelled. "Oh...uh..." Sakura stuttered putting her free hand behind her head.

"Perhaps you should put it away before Touya sees it." Yukito suggested.

"Your right. I'll be down in a minute." Sakura agreed before she dashed up the stairs to her room.

Once she got to her room, Sakura leaned against her door. She had been stupid to just stand there with the sword card dispelled for everyone to see. When she had got home, bringing out the sword card seemed like a good idea. Sakura had never thought that anyone she knew would be in the house. She was so lost in thought that she never noticed the stuffed animal like creature fly up to her until it was right in her face. Startled she screamed and swatted the thing across the room.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Touya called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." Sakura called back recovering from her shock.

"What was that for? Asked the little creature.

"I'm sorry, Kero. You startled me and I just reacted." Sakura said apologetically.

"Well you should pay more attention then." Kero chided. "How come Yue is here?"  


"I haven't seen Yue as of yet." Sakura told him. "I have only seen Yukito but I have a feeling the reason that he and Touya have came here has something to do with Yue."

"You should find out as quickly as possible." Kero told her. "By the way, how come you have the sword card dispelled?"

"Oh right." Sakura said before she respelled the sword card. "I dispelled the sword card when I got home and found the door unlocked. I thought that it was a burglar and I needed something to fight with."

"That was extremely reckless of you, Sakura." Kero said. "What if it had been a burglar and he had a gun? A sword would be no good against a gun. And with the sword card dispelled you would not have been able to summon any other cards like shield for example."

"Alright, Kero, alright." Sakura said trying to sooth her small guardian. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think about that. All I could really think about was getting whoever was in my house out.

"Right now I think that I should go down and see what Touya and Yukito want here. So I'll see you later." Sakura said before she walked out of the room.

"You have to be more cautious Sakura. Something dark is coming. And it's heading for you. I don't know if Yue and I have the power to hold it off." Kero said to the now empty room.

Sakura ran down the stairs. She knew what she did was really rash and she still wasn't sure why she had done it. Sakura walked into the living room where she saw Touya and Yukito sitting beside each other on the couch. Sakura quickly went and sat down on the other couch. She knew that Touya was going to demand that Sakura tell him why she had screamed so she would just have to beat him to the punch.

"Why are you two here? Not that I'm complaining." Sakura asked.

"Strangely enough, it was Yukito's idea to come here." Touya said looking at his lover.

"I need to talk to you, Sakura. And it is not something that can be discussed over the phone."

"Well you're here now, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura wondered.

"I need to talk to you alone." Yukito said again. "I have to talk to you alone. It's a rather sensitive subject if you know what I mean."

"I have to make supper now so we could talk in the kitchen." Sakura suggested.

"Alright." Yukito replied.

"Ok, why don't you go in there while I run up stairs and change quickly. I'll be back down in a moment." Sakura told him, while getting to her feet and going out the doorway.

"Why can't you say what you need to say in front of me?" Touya asked puzzled. 

"Sakura does not know that you know much about Yue and the cards. It will be much easier this way." Yukito explained.

"But she saw me when I gave you me power. She knows that I know about Yue. So why are you hiding?" Touya demanded.

"True enough, but she doesn't know about the conversations that you and I or you and Yue have had. She doesn't know you know that she is the card mistress." Yukito said trying to calm Touya down.

"Well when is she going to find out that I know?" Touya sulked. (^_^)

Yukito was silent a moment. He sat there with his head tilted slightly to one side as if he were listening to something only he could hear. He was listening to something that Yue was telling him.

"Yue said that he is going to tell Sakura everything that had been going on lately." Yukito relayed to Touya. "I should get going or else I won't be able to change before Sakura comes down."

Touya slumped back into the couch as he watched Yukito walk towards the kitchen. He trusted Yukito around Sakura, but he still wished that he knew what was going on. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Sakura. Touya also knew that he didn't have the strength to protect her. He would have to trust Yue and Ceroberus to protect her, it was their job after all.

Up in Sakura's room, Kero was floating above her bed. He was wanting to know what was going on down stairs. Kero had a feeling that it had something to do with Sakura and this dark thing that he had been sensing.

Kero had been so deep in thought that he didn't hear any one come running up the stairs so when the door opened he froze and just dropped to the bed. Once he was on the bed he recognized the aura of the person who came in. It was Sakura. Once again Kero floated above the bed as he watched Sakura rummage in her closet for something.

"So did you find out what they wanted?" Kero asked.

"Not yet." Sakura said as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Yukito says that he needs to talk to me alone. So I think that it's Yue who has to talk to me."

"If it is Yue who has to talk to you maybe I should come along." Kero said. "And if it is Yukito who has to talk to you, you just distract him and I'll fly away."

"Alright I guess you can come. But just remember no to let Yukito or Touya see you." Sakura cautioned.

Kero nodded and then flew into the hood on Sakura's shirt. Once he was settled and still, Sakura started out of her room and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she went around the living room to the kitchen. Sakura really didn't want to have a confrontation with Touya right now. When she got to the kitchen Sakura looked around for Yukito. She spotted him over by the sink filling up the water jug which, she assumed, her had emptied.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the fridge and looked for something to make for supper.

Behind her, Yukito transformed into Yue. Sakura, who was busy and not really paying attention, did not sense his changing. Kero on the other hand, saw Yukito change and transformed himself. Sakura still hadn't noticed that any thing was going on around her.

"Yukito, are you going to answer me? Or are we going to stand around all day?" Sakura asked still rummaging in the fridge. Then she turned her head slightly. "Yukito what do you. . .ahhh! How many times have I told the two of you to tell me before you transform."

"What's going on in there?" Touya called from the living room.

"Nothing." Sakura called back.

"Sure," Touya muttered.

"It was I and not Yukito who needed to talk to you, Mistress." Yue began. "I am sorry that I startled you."

"It's alright I guess. So what is it that you have come to say?" Sakura said.

"I have come about two things. The first is a warning. In Tokyo an unknown evil spreads. It seems to have found out about you and is on it's way to Tomoeda. It is powerful. Make no mistake about that." Yue said his voice filled with caution.

"That must be what I have been sensing lately." Ceroberus put in. "I have been sensing a strong force creeping towards Tomoeda for the past couple of days."

"It was just Eroil that you were sensing, Ceroberus." Said Sakura who had started to pull things out of the fridge for spaghetti sauce.

"Clow is back?" both said Yue and Ceroberus shocked.

"Yes he is. He arrived today." Sakura said as she moved around the kitchen getting supper started.

"Did he say why he has come?" Yue questioned.

"No he didn't. He didn't give much of any clues as to why he was here or for how long he's going to be here. Although he did say that he is going to be registering in our school tomorrow." Sakura told her guardians.

"What about Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun? Are they here too?" Yue asked.

"I'm not sure about them. I never saw them or even thought to ask about them." Sakura admitted.

"I don't think that it was Clow that I was sensing, Sakura." Ceroberus told his mistress. "What I sensed was dark and evil. Clow is neither. And Clow would never harm you. Your one of his friends. It just doesn't make any sense."

"If what you say is true, then there is something else coming. And it has something to do with Clow. Though I think that he is here to help you, Sakura." Yue said.

"I'll ask him more about what he is doing here and if he brought his guardians with him. But I have my doubts that anything I say or do will persuade him to tell me if he doesn't want to." Sakura said doubtfully.

"All you can do is try." Ceroberus said.

"And that's all we ask." Yue finished. "Right now, though, I would like to talk to Sakura alone. There are a few other things that need discussing that I would not have you know about."

"If it has to do with our mistress, I think I have a right to know what is being said." An angry Ceroberus said.

"It is to do with out Mistress but it is nothing that you need concern yourself with as it is between myself and Sakura. If it were to do with the Cards or her safety then you know that I would have no problem talking about it in front of you." Yue told him.

"Go on, Ceroberus. If he says anything that I think that you should hear then I'll tell you." Sakura reassured her Lion guardian.

"Fine." Ceroberus said sulkily as he transformed and floated out of the kitchen.

"Back to my room and don't let Touya see you." Sakura called after him.

"What ever," muttered Kero.

"So Yue what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked as soon as Kero was out of earshot.

"I wanted to tell you that Touya know about me." Yue said.

"I know that Yue. He gave you his power."

"Yes, but he knows about everything. You, me, Ceroberus, and the cards." Yue told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...

AN there it is. How do you like it? Be sure to tell me what you think. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Wild Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 4

Sakura froze. After a minute she slowly turned to face her moon guardian. Yue didn't look like he was joking. If anything Yue looked like he had some how let her down.

"I am sorry, Mistress, if I have over stepped my boundaries." Yue said as he looked at Sakura's shocked face.

"You have over stepped you bounds, Yue," Sakura began, "and you don't have to be sorry about it."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked. It was his turn to look shocked.

"I mean," Sakura started, turning back to making supper, "that I am not angry. To tell the truth I am a bit relieved."

Sakura paused for a minute. Yue didn't say anything, some how knowing that she needed time to collect her thoughts. She would go on when she was ready.

"Touya has suspected that something…unusual…no important was going on in my life. I think he had the suspicions from the very beginning. And he was always trying to catch Kero doing something, like move. It'll be nice not to have to hide it from him anymore."

"I am glad that you are not mad at me." Yue said.

"How did he take the news?" Sakura asked.

"Very well actually." Yue said easily, glad that the tension was gone from the room. "As you had guessed, he all ready knew many things that he had drawn his own conclusions on. In many ways, I was just confirming what he already knew."

"That's good." Sakura said, then sighed as she continued working on their meal. "So how long will you guys be staying here?"

"That depends on how long your father will put up with us." Yue said as he watched her move around the kitchen. "I'm going to change back now."

"Thanks for the warning." Sakura said as she set the pot with the spaghetti sauce on the stove. "I don't see why my dad would have any problem with you guys crashing here, but what about your apartment and jobs?"

"The rent on the apartment is paid for the month and we have both taken a couple weeks off of work." Yukiot explained.

"Any your guys' bosses are okay with the fact that the two of you just decided to take off for a couple of weeks?" Sakura asked as she looked at him skeptically.

"They are considering the fact that we have a funeral to go to." Yukiot told her as his face saddened.

"What is if?" Sakura asked as she walked over to where her brother's lover stood.

"My grandparents were killed yesterday." Yukiot said in a monotone voice that Sakura didn't recognize.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry." Sakura told his as she gave his a hug. "Are you OK?"

"I don't think that it has fully set in." Yukiot admitted. "I'm just glad that…"

"So are you done in here?" Touya asked as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting Yukiot and found his sister in his lovers' arms. "Is there something else going on that I should know about."

"No there isn't, onni-chan. I just gave Yuki a hug cause he looked like he needed it." Sakura told her brother as she pulled out Yukiot's embrace.

"You just told her, didn't you?" Touya asked as his face softened and he went and hugged hi lover who just nodded.

"Onni-chan, why don't you take Yukiot into the den and make him comfortable. Then I'll call you when supper is ready." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea, monster." Touya said as he moved himself and Yukiot out of the room.

Sakura didn't make any reply to Touya's jib. He was only trying to get a rise out of her and she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. She simply turned back to making supper as she thought about everything that she had been told.

A strong dark force that she had to defeat. She was a little worried about that but it wasn't like she had never come up against anything strong before. This is the first time that you have come up against a true dark force, a small voice reminded her. That's true enough, Sakura agreed. Sure the Clow Cards had been hard to capture and it had been dangerous at times, but there was nothing dark about them. And Eriol was just trying to get her to change the Clow Cards to Star Cards.

It doesn't matter what this thing is, Sakura thought as she put a pot of water on to boil her new resolve was set, I'll get through it. I just wish that Syaoran were here. He's been here through everything else it just doesn't seem right to go into this without him by my side.

You had better shake off this mood, Kinmoto, the voice in her head said in a stern tone, or else you're not going to be able to meet this new threat head on.

Sakura shook her head to clear it of any stray thoughts. She knew that the voice was right. If she kept wishing that Syaoran was with her, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Like now, she screamed at herself as she realized that the spaghetti was boiling all over the stove.

Sakura made herself stop thinking about Syaoran and finished supper. When she was finished with the meal, she set the table for four. Once she had all that done, Sakura took off her apron and made her way into the living room where she saw her onni-chan and Yukiot sitting on the couch with their arms around each other.

"Dinner is ready so you two can start if you want. I'm just going to go and get Kero." Sakura informed them, then she turned and walked out of the room making her way to her own room.

"Kero are you going to come down to dinner?" Sakura asked when she opened the door to her room.

"Do you think that that is such a good idea?" Kero asked nervously.

"Yeah, it'll be okay. Yue explained everything to Touya." Sakura told him.

"Why the hell did he do that?" the shocked Kero asked.

"He did that so that Touya would know what was going on." Sakura explained. "Touya knew about Yue and he has had his suspicions about everything else. Yue just confirmed all of them."

"He didn't have the right to do that with out consulting you or me." Kero said angrily.

"Kero, look, I don't have any problem with Yue having told Touya. I have been wanting to tell him and my dad for a while now. With Touya already all ready knowing I only have to figure out how to tell my dad."

"I guess but he still should have asked." Kero relented a bit.

"Now that that is settled, how about coming down stairs for dinner?" Sakura wanted to know as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." Kero said as he floated behind her.

"Sorry that we took so long," Sakura announced as the two of them entered the dinning room. "Some one was being stubborn about everything."

"I was not being stubborn," insisted Kero.

"What ever." Sakura waved off his denial as she sat down. "I don't think that the two of you have been properly introduced. Kero, this is my brother Touya. Touya, this is my guardian beast Keroberous aka Kero."

"Charmed." Kero said as he began to fill his plate.

"How can a stuffed animal be a guardian beast?" Touya wondered out loud as a vein popped out on Kero's head. "What are you supposed to do? Cuddle attackers to… ahhhh!!!!!!"

Touya started to wildly shake his hand, trying desperately to dislodge the guardian beast that had bit his finger. Touya wasn't having much luck though. It seemed like Kero was there to stay.

"Kero!" Sakura shouted at her guardian, who then let go of Touya's finger and looked at her sheepishly. "If you are that hungry then eat the pasta and not my brother's finger. Onni-chan, if you don't want to repeat the experience you just had then I suggest that you not call him a stuffed animal in his hearing."

"Sorry. It's just that when Yue said that there was another guardian, I pictured something more impressive."

"This is just my borrowed form." Kero said haughtily. "My true form is much more impressive."

"Kero, you can show off later," Sakura said quickly as his wings began to grow. "You should really finish your dinner. Besides there is pudding for desert if you behave yourself."

Needless to say that Kero was on his best behavior, what with the threat of not getting any pudding. Agter dinner, Kero proved to Touya that he did indeed have what was needed to protect Sakura. When Sakura's father got home, Kero had to make a mad dash of sorts out of the living room and up to the safety of Sakura's room.

Fujitaka had no problem with the two boys, no young men, staying in the house for a while. When he found out about Yukiot's grandparents, he insisted that they stay and allow him to help with some of the funeral arrangements.

After putting up a bit of a fight, Yukiot finally agreed to let Fujitaka help make all the preparations. Yukiot wouldn't say it but he was really happy that someone would be helping him especially with the way that Yue had been worrying about Sakura lately.

Sakura had excused herself after Yukiot had finally given in to her father's insistences (pleas just don't work here), claming that she had homework, which was true enough. When she got to her room Sakura saw that Kero was playing video games as usual.

Sakura worked diligently at her homework and was done by nine-thirty. Sakura stretched as she stood up from her desk. Kero had stopped plying games and went to bed about half an hour ago. She could still hear her father, brother and Yukiot talking downstairs. She was about to make her way downstairs to join them when a sudden wave of sleepiness came over her. So she opted to go to be instead of going downstairs.

As she got ready for bed a lot of thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts about this Friday, about what was going on between Eriol and Tomoyo, what this new obstacle would be. And most important to her, what was Syaoran doing. Sakura Turned off her light and climbed into bed.

"Good night, Syaoran," she whispered, "where ever you are." Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Elsewhere dark figures moved stealthily around the darkened alley. After a moments time the dark figures had all drifted away, save one. He stood there watching the star appear in the sky and listening to the sounds of city nightlife.

"Soon, my cherry blossom," a thin voice rasped, "soon I will see you again and you will be mine."

*****************************

To Be Continued. . . . . . 

AN that was that. What did you think?


	5. chapter 5

Dark Wild Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 5

dream

Sakura looked around her wondering where she was. In all reality it looked like she was in a saloon from the old west. All around her were men and women drinking and listening to music. Though Sakura noticed that the women were wearing hardly anything.

Sakura glanced down to see what she was wearing and was shocked to see that she was wearing a very short dress. It was a light blue with a corset top that barley covered her nipples and the skirt went down to her mid thigh. Sakura had never worn anything so skimpy before (besides her swim suit) but strangely enough she felt very comfortable in it. She didn't even mind the men leering at her when she brought them their drinks. Not sure what she was supposed to do, so she just went with the flow.

Sakura placed the drinks on her tray down in front of two patrons. "There you go boys."

"Who are you calling boys there sugar?" one man slurred as he groped her ass. "If you want I can show you how much of a man I am."

"I'm sure you would like to show me that," Sakura said evenly slipping away from his hand. "Unfortunately I'm kind of busy right now."

Sakura walked away before he could say any more. Sakura shook her head not knowing how she could stay so calm. She made her way to the bar where a couple of the other girls were standing.

"Looks like it's gonna be a really slow night, eh girls?" Sakura said to them.

Before anyone could say anything else, a gust of wind came ripping through the saloon. Everyone looked towards the door. There, standing in the doorway was a man who gave off a powerful aura. He was tall, with pale hair and light blue eyes. He looked around the saloon until he spotted Sakura. He smiled at her and then made his way over to a table in the corner.

"Well it looks like your night just picked up, Lily." said the dark haired girl beside her, while she turned to face her. "I'm not sure how you get so lucky all the time girl."

"Neither do I," Sakura (Lily) replied as she accepted the drink that the bartender handed her. "I must just be lucky."

With a smile, Sakura started over to the corner table. She skillfully avoided the hands that reached out to grab her. As she got closer she felt the man's powerful aura become menacing and evil. Sakura faltered a little bit and he gave her a reassuring smile. When she saw the smile, Sakura screamed because he had fangs. Fangs that, she saw, were still covered with fresh blood.

end of dream

Sakura opened her eyes as she sat bolt upright gasping for air. She looked around her and found that she was safe in her room. She could here footsteps pounding up the stairs and wondered what was going on. Not a minute later her father burst into her room. Closely followed by Touya and Yukiot.

"Sakura, are you alright?" her father demanded as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Y..yes I am." Sakura told him, wondering why her voice was shaky. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were just screaming like a banshee." Yukiot told her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Was I?" mused Sakura. "I don't remember screaming. All I remember is waking up, but I was disoriented, I didn't know where I was."

"You probably just had a bad dream." Fujikitaka said, confident his child was in no danger. "I'm going to go downstairs and finish making breakfast."

With that he stood up and walked downstairs. Touya and Yukiot lingered not quit sure what to do.

"You guys don't have to stay. I'm fine. I promise." Sakura told him.

"We can see that," Yukiot began, "but if you could have heard your scream. It was enough to raise the dead and make your blood run cold."

"I'm fine." Sakura told him firmly. "Since I'm up this early anyway, I might as well get ready for school. So if the two of you don't mind."

Getting the hint, Touya and Yukiot left the room, but not without one last doubtful look over their shoulders'. When the door finally closed, Sakura shook her head and climbed out of bed.

"They aren't over reacting, you know," a voice said from behind her.

"I have a feeling that they aren't." Sakura said, not surprised by the voice at all. "The thing is, Kero that I don't remember. I feel as though something happened and it's important that I remember. But I can't. Does that make any sense, Kero?"

Kero looked at his mistress. It hurt him to see her looking so helpless. Sakura was such a strong person; one almost forgot that she was only fourteen years old. She had gone up against many obstacles and over came them all. There were times that she almost broke down, but she always came through. Her friends were always there for her. That's where her real strength lies.

"Don't worry about it too much Sakura." Kero told her as he patted her shoulder. "You'll remember in time."

"But what if I don't?" Sakura said, obviously still worrying about it. "What if it's something that could hurt my friends or family? What if I can't stop this new evil? What if I let everyone down?"

"You can carry on with the 'what ifs' all you want," Kero interrupted her, "they won't help you prepare. With each question you start a new scenario. You can't prepare for them all. Sure you have doubts about this, who wouldn't? Just remember one thing, ok?"

"What's that?" Sakura asked calming down.

"That you have never let anyone down." Kero stated. "You have always pulled through no matter how hard it was."

"Thanks Kero," Sakura told him as she gave him a hug. "I needed to hear that."

"I know you did." Kero hugged her back. After a minute he pulled back. "You had better get ready for school and get down stairs before everyone starts wondering what's going on."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sakura agreed then walked over to her closet.

Kero's right, Sakura thought as she got ready. I've never failed my friends and I don't intend to start now. You just have to work harder at it, a small voice commented. Syaoran isn't here to back you up this time.

Sakura paused momentarily while brushing her hair. Where had that come from? Sure she had been thinking about that a lot lately but that didn't really mean anything. Sure it don't girl, the voice taunted. It's normal to think about a guy every time you turn around. That's ok but if you still think that all you feel towards him is friendship, you need to talk to you subconscious.

Sakura shook her head as she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. She would have to focus and she couldn't do that while she was thinking about Syaoran.

"It took you long enough, squirt." Touya said as she entered the kitchen.

"I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now." Sakura said absently as she sat down at the table.

Still lost in thought, Sakura didn't notice the look that the other occupants in the room shared. They were getting worried again. Sakura just wasn't being herself. However they all mutually and silently agreed that they would let her work it all out. If she needed or wanted their help she would ask them.

In short it was a very quiet meal, as no one said much. Each was occupied with their own thoughts. By the time breakfast was done, Touya and Yukiot had decided (individually) to talk to Kero to see if Sakura had said anything to him.

"That was great, dad." Sakura told him as she got up from the table. "I should get going. See you all later."

"See you after school Sakura." Touya and Yukiot chimed together.

"I'm going to be home late, so you're going to have to find something for supper, ok Sakura?" Fujikitaka informed his daughter.

"No problem, dad. I'll make supper when I get back from cheerleading practice." Sakura told him as she finished strapping on her roller blades and headed out the door.

"I wish she would talk to us," Yukiot said as the door closed.

"If she doesn't want to then what can we do about it? All we can do is be there for when she is ready to talk." Fujikitaka told the boys as he got his things together for work. "I'll see you guys when I get back from work."

Touya and Yukiot said their goodbyes and waited for the door to close. As soon as it had they raced up the stairs and into Sakura's room. It appeared that Kero had been expecting them cause he was floating above Sakura's bed with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Once the two were fully in the room, Kero transformed. Upon seeing Kero transform, Yukiot did as well. Touya simply sat down on Sakura's bed, waiting for the two guardians to finish.

"Did she say anything to you about what happened this morning, Keroberous?" Touya asked as soon as they were done.

"All she told me was that she didn't remember her dream and that she felt that it was important." Keroberous told them as he sat in front of the bed and Yue hovered near by. "After that she went all really insecure about things. She started to question her abilities, even though I told her it was all going to be ok."

"That would explain why she was so distant this morning." Touya mused.

"Do you think that her dream is tied or related to this new threat?" Keroberous asked Yue.

"It could be." Yue said slowly. "It would explain why Sakura thinks the dream is important. That dream may even hold some clues as to what this new threat is."

"Is something after Sakura?" Touya demanded.

"We're not really sure, Touya," Keroberous admitted.

"All we know is that a dark force is heading this way. We are positive that Sakura can fight what ever it is when the time comes." Yue explained.

"Aren't you two supposed to keep her out of trouble?" asked a skeptic Touya.

"We are supposed to protect her with our lives and that is what we will do." Yue replied calmly. "We are not her babysitters. She is a very powerful sorceress and evil is always drawn to the powerful. There will be times throughout Sakura's life where she will need to fight!"

"And," Keroberous cut in, "when those times come, we will be there for her. Sakura's friends will not let her fall. They will help her all they can cause they are her strength."

"Clow is also back and will not let Sakura come to any harm." Yue concluded.

"I thought that Clow Reed was dead." Touya said clearly confused.

"He has been reincarnated in the form on Sakura's friend Eriol Hiiragazawa. Eriol has most of Clows memories and powers." Yue explained.

"Now that I have all that sorted out," Touya began, "I'm going to go downstairs and clean up."

With that, Touya got up off the bed and went downstairs. The guardians watched him for a second before transforming back into their borrowed forms. Kero began to play his video games and Yukiot went downstairs to find his lover.

Yukiot found Touya standing over the kitchen sink with his head down and shoulders hunched. Yukiot's heart constricted seeing his boyfriend like this. Yukiot walked over to Touya and put his arms around Touya's waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

The pair stayed like that for several minutes. Both taking comfort from the other. Both knowing the worry the other held in his heart for Sakura.

"She'll be alright, Touya." Yukiot whispered after a while.

"I know she will be," Touya told him as he turned around in Yukiot's arms. "I just can't help worrying about her."

Touya looked so lost and helpless that Yukiot couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. It was soft and sweet as Yukiot was trying to reassure Touya. After a couple minutes the two drew apart for air.

"Of course you're worried, Touya," Yukiot told him as he ran his hands through Touya's hair. "You wouldn't be a very good big brother it you weren't."

"Yeah I guess your right," Touya agreed as he gathered Yukiot close and kissed him again.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . .

AN: I know that I haven't updated in a while but my computer crashed and I didn't have access to another one. However I was able to write the chapters on paper so all I had to do was type it up. Good idea or what??? Anyway please review and tell me if it was worth the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Wild Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 6

Everyone has such great faith in me, Sakura though as she made her way to school. I just hope that I'll be worthy of that faith. I just hope that I won't let them all down. Sakura gave her head a firm shake. She wouldn't let any of them down. Kero was right, she had gone up against tough odds before and made it out, she would do it again.

Before she knew it, Sakura was in front of her school. Now I won't have time to doubt myself, Sakura told herself. Eriol was to be joining the class again, at least she hoped that he would be in her class. Her group of friends had been lucky that way. In each new grade they had been kept together.

After putting her roller blades away, Sakura made her way to her classroom. Saying hello to various acquaintances and squad mates that she saw. All of whom were surprised to see that she was actually at school a bit early. The only response given to these comments was a laugh and denial that she wasn't always late.

Had these people known her better, they would have known that something was wrong with her. She had to force her laughter and her joking comments were only half hearted.

When she got to her classroom Sakura saw that not many people were there yet. Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika were sitting in the corner where the six of them sat. Right in front of the back row of empty desks, kept there for any new students arriving during the year. Sakura made her way over to her friends.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted them as she sat down.

"Oh my god," Rika exclaimed, "where the hell is the fire? Is the world ending? Are we all going to die? I mean, you're here before the bell. Well you're always here before the bell, barely, but you're here early."

All of the girls including Sakura burst out laughing as Sakura put her stuff away. Sakura was happy to find that she didn't have to force her laughter as she had earlier that morning. It was good to be in the company of her friends.

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal." Sakura told them, trying to defend herself. "It's happened before and it will probably happen again. I hope anyway."

The girls were throne once again into a fit of laughter. It was so much easier to act like nothing was out there just waiting for her when she had her friends around her. Just then Chihiru and Yamazaki walked in the classroom.

"My gosh, Sakura, you're up early." Chihiru exclaimed as she and Yamazaki reached the group of girls.

"Yeah, you beat us here," Yamazaki said.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Sakura commented sarcastically getting a laugh from the girls. "Man all I've been getting today is disbelief at my being here already. Yeah I know it's weird but it's happened before."

"True enough," Rika began, "but the chances of it happening again any time soon are slim to none."

Sakura laughed at that. The others started to laugh as well, and then stopped. Sakura stopped as well knowing that they could tell the difference in her laugh. Knowing that they could tell she was trying to hide something. Sakura sighed and waited for the question that she knew was coming.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "You don't seem to be yourself."

"It's kind of hard to explain, Tomoyo." Sakura began. "I'll tell you guys all about it at lunch, because I don't want to tell this story twice and as it is we're missing someone."

"But Sakura," Naoko began, "we don't even know if Eriol is going to be in our class. How is he going to know that you want to talk to him if we don't see him?"

"Don't worry about that, Naoko," Sakura told her while sharing a smile with Tomoyo. "He has a way of knowing when and where he is needed."

"She's right you know," Tomoyo continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if he beat us to our usual spot, even not being told where it is."

Rika, Naoko, Chihiru, and Yamazaki exchanged an unbelieving look. They had no doubt that Sakura and Tomoyo truly believed what they said but they thought that the two were over exaggerating just a bit. No one could do that.

"You two are making that up," Yamazaki accused.

"The thing is that we're not. You must remember that he is no mere human. He is half of a reincarnated sorcerer. A very powerful sorcerer and Eriol in his own right is very powerful." Tomoyo told them.

"You guys are now a part of a new world. A magical one where you must expect the un-expected." Sakura said. "Believe me, it took a long time to get that concept through my head."

"Okay, say that you're right about Eriol," Chihiru stepped forward, trying to grasp the possibility. What Sakura had said about them being in a new world was true enough. This was her world but a lot of it was hard to imagine. "Let's put it to the test. Let's not tell him anything about this. At lunch, someone can distract him while the rest of us go to our tree. If after five minutes he doesn't go over there that person can bring him over."

"That seems fair enough," Sakura said after she considered it for a couple minutes. "Tomoyo why don't you go with him."

"Why me?" Tomoyo asked her voice a bit high and her face was a bit on the red side.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Sakura," Rika said evilly.

"Why shouldn't it be you, Tomoyo?" Sakura wanted to know. "I'm sure you could find something to show him he would be interested in."

"Sakura!" exclaimed a shocked Tomoyo.

"I didn't mean it like that you hentai." Sakura laughed. "But if you want to you can. I meant that the two of you have so much in common that you could find something that would catch his interest."

Just then the bell rang preventing any further discussion on the subject. The group went to their desks, though Tomoyo was scowling at Sakura the whole time. It amazed Tomoyo that Sakura could see right through her charades, but couldn't get her own feelings sorted out. Though in the past couple weeks it has become more apparent that Sakura was starting to get it.

A second later Mr. Terada walked into the classroom closely followed by Eriol. Eriol scanned the room. Many of the students he already knew from his previous year here. His gaze rested on Sakura for a second. He could tell that something was troubling her greatly and had a feeling he knew what it was. Moving on he glanced at each of Sakura's friends who now knew of the Clow or rather Sakura cards. Lastly his gaze rested on Tomoyo. The one girl he couldn't figure out. She was kind, caring, and passionate, all were qualities that he admired in a person. Yet he was always flustered in her presence though he hid it well. Feeling the weight of his gaze on her, Tomoyo raised her eyes to meet his. He gave her a small smile and she ducked her head and blushed.

Sakura felt Eriol's calculating gaze on her though she didn't look up. She knew that he would catch any of the emotions that were slipping through her weakened barriers. Once he looked away, Sakura raised her eyes to watch him. He looked over Rika, Naoko, Chihiru and Yamazaki and knew that he wasn't impressed that she had told them everything. His gaze then rested on Tomoyo. Emotion went across his face and eyes. Wonder, puzzlement, and care were there for sure and a couple that she couldn't place. Eriol smiled when Tomoyo met his eyes, which caused Sakura to smile as well. At least Eriol returned Tomoyo's feelings even though he didn't know it.

"...Eriol you can go sit behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo please raise your hand." Mr. Terada instructed.

Tomoyo followed her instructions and raised her hand, though she didn't raise her eyes. She could tell that Sakura, Rika, Naoko and Chihiru were trying not to kill themselves laughing. Go ahead and laugh it up girls, revenge is a dish best served cold, Tomoyo thought evilly. And my dear Sakura things are already in motion for my revenge on you. Though I didn't intend for it to be revenge.

"Now that that is done, everyone get out your Math books." Mr. Terada continued once Eriol was seated.

A series of groans were issued from several students in the class. The loudest came from Sakura and his own girlfriend, Rika.

The morning flew by and soon it was just a few minutes before the bell was to ring for lunch. Many of the students were already packed up and talking quietly amongst themselves. Sakura and her friends were all sitting in a little huddle catching up on things. Tomoyo was trying to figure out what to say to Eriol to get him to come with her.

The bell rang and everyone was leaving the classroom. Tomoyo had to make a decision and fast. However, the decision was taken out of her hands when Eriol asked: "Tomoyo, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Uhh...sure," Tomoyo stammered, and then turned to her friends. "You guys go ahead and we'll catch up later."

The girls and Yamazaki went on ahead but not before the girls gave Tomoyo a knowing glance. Just wait till I get my turn, Tomoyo thought after them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as they moved out of the classroom.

"I was just making a decision that you seemed to be having trouble making." Eriol told her as they collected their lunches.

"So I guess you know the whole plan, right?"

"You don't have to guess," Eriol pointed out, "you know that I do. Unlike those friends of yours."

"They just don't know you the way that I do is all." Tomoyo told him gently. "In time they will learn just what you are capable of."

"I know that they will, Tomoyo," Eriol said. "We had better be making our way over to your tree to meet them."

"I can't wait to see their faces," Tomoyo smiled evilly as she followed Eriol over to the tree where they always met.

To Be Continued. . . . . . .


End file.
